


Boyfriends who judge together, stay together

by procoffeinating



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Domestic, M/M, Magnus stirring his drink with a pinky, that deserves a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Magnus and Alec, sitting on a chair and *judging* everyone, as you know they always do.





	

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
